To LOVE-Ru - Football
by muumitfan
Summary: Rito decides to go play football and when he goes to a stadium some jerks tell him to leave. What will Rito do?


Rito was bored and didn't know what to do so he decided to go to his home's attic to check out if there's something interesting. He looks around some stuff and finds his old football. "Oh hey! It's my football that i used when i played it. Good old times." Thought Rito to himself. Then he finds his old football team clothes. "Oh yeah! I was in this team." Said Rito to himself.  
Meanwhile on the second floor Momo was going downstairs when she noticed the stairs to the attic but suddenly a ball fell on her head. "Ow!" Said Momo. Rito looked down and saw Momo with the football he just threw down. "Oh sorry Momo, i didn't know you were there." Apologized Rito. "Oh it's ok but what are you doing?" Asked Momo with a curious tone. "I was bored so i thought to check out our attic and found my old football. I'm thinking that i should go to the park to kick it." Explained Rito when he got back from the attic and the football between his armpit. "That sounds fun. I'll come there later, ok?" Explained Momo. "Ok." Said Rito and walked downstairs to put his shoes on.  
When Rito reached the park he decided to do some tricks to see if he still was able to handle them and he did but when he kicked it the ball flew to a tree so Rito went to get it back.  
When Rito got the ball back he decided to go to a football field. Rito then kicked it there when a group of other boys came there. "Hey what are you doing in our territory?" Asks the leader of the group. "... territory. Seriously." Says Rito with an annoyed tone. "You heard him! Leave or you'll regret it!" Commanded one of the guy's. Rito doesn't leave and it makes another member of the group angry. "Ok you asked for it." Says the guy as he's walking towards Rito but is stopped by the leader. "Hold on! How about we make a deal. If you win with your group of six people, we'll leave and if we win you can't never come back here." Explained the leader to Rito. "Hmm, well ok." Agrees Rito as he's leaving.  
Rito then run's to look for his friends and luckily he meet's up with Barry, Kirito and Saito. "Hey guy's. Wanna play some football against some jerks?" Asked Rito from his friends. "Sure." Says the three. Rito then walks to look for Ren to ask if he want's to play football and decide's to ask Saruyama as well. Luckily they find them quickly and ask for their assisstance and they happily accept the invitation. When they are going to the field they don't notice a girl with golden eyes that was watching their conversation and goes to tell the other girls about it.  
"So you found your team members, huh. Well get ready to lose." Said the leader. "You're on! We won't lose! Right guy's?!" Says Rito with confidence in his voice. "Right!" Replies the others.  
They then start to play football and the other group is too good and Rito with his friends are unable to win. "Ha! It seems like we are winning after all." Says the leader while talking big. "Ha haa, you guy's are such losers!" Mocks one of the guy's. "You can do it guy's! We'll cheer for you!" Shouted a familiar tone. "Huh? Hey it's Lala with everyone else... in cheerleading costumes." Says Rito surprised. "How did you guy's knew we were here?" Asked Ren curiously. "Nemesis told about this and we decided to cheer you guy's." Explained Sairenji. "Thanks, we'll need it." Thanked Rito cheerfully. When they are going to continue the game they see that their rival team are drooling of the sight. "*Ahem* Can we continue?!" Asks Rito. "Oh uh, yes. Let's continue!" Says the leader when he wakes up from looking at them.  
When they are playing the game again the girls cheer them on and Rito's team is doing way better now because of them. "Go go Rito! Go Go Barry! Go Go Saito! Go Go Saruyama, we guess! Go Go Ren! Go Go Kirito!" Shouts everyone while doing the things that cheerleaders do.  
An hour passes and Rito's team wins 10 - 5, and the other group loses. "Aww man! We lost!" Says the group leader with a disappointed. "Yay! Rito's team won!" Shouts everyone as they come down from the place they were. "*Sigh* You guy's win, we'll leave." Says the group sadly. "Hold on you guy's." Said Rito to the group. "What now?" Asked the leader. "Firstly tell me your name." Commands Rito. "Well it's Masaru." Says Masaru. "Well Masaru, i'll let you and your friends play football here if you let anyone who come's here play football or any sport they want." Explains Rito happily. "Y-You let us play here even thought we were jerks to you?" Says Masaru with a surprised tone. "Sure." Says Rito with a smile. "You're a kind person Rito." Notes Masaru. "Why thank you. I hope i can be your friend alongside with your friends with you." Says Rito happily. "Uhm sure. Let's be friends." Agrees Masaru to Rito's offer. The girls then walk there too and Masaru's group get surprised to see Run and Kyouko so they ask their autographs which they happily give to them and they also find out that some of the people with them are aliens.  
When Rito, Lala, Momo and Nana come home alongside with Barry and Maya they find out that the dinner is ready and after that Rito sees the box he found from the attic and looks what else is in it. He finds himself with a boy that looks familiar. Barry then looks at it and is surprised that the boy in the picture with Rito is himself. "Hey, um Rito this boy with you is me." Explains Barry with a surprised look. "Huh? Hey your right. How didn't i figure it out?" Says Rito who's surprised too. "No wonder it felt so nostalgic when i met you, we have been friends for many years." Says Barry. "I think i was in London that time." Says Maya with a depressed tone. After that they start to watch television with Lala and her sisters.


End file.
